


Afición

by Lirianis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Crack, Dreams and Nightmares, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nudity, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Slapstick, Torture, Trapped In A Closet, Violence against house elves, Voyeurism, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), porn in one chapter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Lord Voldemort tiene una afición, y Lucius también. Nagini está harta de que esos dos no se atrevan a demostrar sus sentimientos, así que decide emparejarlos y recluta a Severus para que le ayude.Harry no sabe cómo ha acabado metido en este lío, pero sólo quiere que acabe de una vez.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort, Nagini & Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Afición

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente como one-shots en una serie en Slasheaven entre los años 2008 y 2012.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 como un único fic con mínimas correcciones en el año 2020.

El hechizo de sigilo evitaba que la gravilla del sendero crujiese al ser pisada por sus botas, una maldición que él mismo había adaptado impedía que su sombra se proyectase sobre el suelo delatando su presencia cuando él prefería permanecer oculto, y una gran capa en distintos tonos de verde lo cubría de pies a cabeza para ayudarle a camuflarse entre las plantas del jardín.

No, Lucius Malfoy no quería ser descubierto por su Señor en esta situación. Aunque a la vez…

No. Si Voldemort se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, el mago rubio tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones y soportar la humillación. Y si hay algo que los Malfoy no pueden aguantar, es quedar en ridículo.

Pero es que toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Quién podría imaginarse a Lord Voldemort tomando el sol desnudo en su jardín? Tiene que haber una regla escrita en alguna parte que diga que los genios malvados no pueden pasarse las tardes tomando el sol.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tumbado en la hierba como el día en que una ceremonia de resurrección lo trajo al mundo y charlando animadamente con Nagini.

Lucius tenía la teoría de que todo era culpa de esa maldita serpiente. Después de todo las serpientes y demás reptiles son animales de sangre fría y necesitan obtener calor de otras fuentes. Como tomando el sol. Si su Señor no hubiese tenido que vivir tantos años como un parásito compartiendo cuerpo con Nagini, ahora no estaría haciendo algo tan poco digno como tumbarse desnudo en la hierba.

Y Lucius no estaría metido en semejante lío tampoco.

Y es que, si la afición de Voldemort de tomar el sol era poco digna, la afición del rubio de espiarle era más humillante aún.

Pero pese a todo Lucius no podía resistirse. Quizás fuese por la piel pálida, prácticamente blanca, que se extendía sobre el delicado torso del mago. Quizás fuesen esas piernas interminables contoneándose cada vez que Voldemort cambiaba de postura. Quizás fuese ese miembro en reposo expuesto sin pudor alguno por el hombre que se creía solo.

Y cada día soleado Lucius volvía al jardín. Y cada noche Lucius fantaseaba con ese cuerpo magnífico.

Y cada día soleado Voldemort volvía al jardín. Y cada noche Voldemort fantaseaba con uno de sus seguidores, lamentablemente heterosexual y casado.

Y cada día soleado Nagini volvía al jardín. Y cada noche Nagini se reía de la estupidez de los humanos y daba mentalmente las gracias por tener un sentido del olfato que le permitía percibir cuando otra serpiente estaba interesada en ella.


	2. Días de lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las aficiones de Lord Voldemort y Lucius dependen del sol. ¿Qué pasa entonces cuando llueve?

Lord Voldemort no estaba feliz. Es más, Lord Voldemort estaba furioso. Furioso y estresado. Furioso, estresado e inquieto. Furioso, estresado, inquieto y… ¿y para qué seguir?

Lo que le pasaba al heredero de Slytherin era que llevaba lloviendo casi dos semanas y no parecía que fuese a parar pronto. Con tanto tiempo sin poder salir al jardín a tomar el sol Voldemort estaba volviéndose cada vez más violento y temperamental, y sus pobres seguidores comenzaban a temblar cada vez que tenían que presentarse ante él.

Bueno, todos menos Lucius, claro. Después de todo él siempre había sido el favorito de su Señor. Por eso cuando el rubio se presentó en la mansión de Voldemort una tarde oscura y lluviosa, todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Lucius, ¿qué te trae por aquí en esta _magnífica_ tarde de verano? —preguntó el mago de ojos rojos con tono amargado.

—Mi Señor, se me ha ocurrido que tal vez os agradaría venir a pasar el fin de semana en la Mansión Malfoy.

—¿Con tu adorable familia? ¿Tu bella esposa y vuestro querido retoño? —dijo Voldemort intentando ocultar lo mucho que le fastidiaba recordar que Lucius no era un hombre libre.

—No, mi Señor, lamentablemente este fin de semana Narcissa y Draco estarán en nuestra villa de la Riviera francesa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —una chispa de interés iluminó los ojos de Voldemort. ¿Un fin de semana a solas con Lucius?— No veo cómo podría rechazar una oferta tan generosa de uno de mis más estimados seguidores.

Así que los preparativos fueron hechos y ese sábado Lord Voldemort se apareció en la sala de recepción de la Mansión Malfoy, donde fue bienvenido por Lucius.

—Mi Señor, he pensado que tal vez os gustaría hacer un tour por la mansión. Hemos renovado el ala este y creo que disfrutaréis en especial con el invernadero de plantas tropicales —explicó el rubio con una sonrisa elegante.

—Qué bien me conoces, Lucius, qué bien me conoces.

Y era cierto que Lucius conocía muy bien a su Señor. Quizás demasiado bien, porque Lucius había estado seguro de que al mencionarle que el invernadero estaba iluminado durante todo el día por un sol artificial, Voldemort haría lo posible por librarse de él e iría a tumbarse desnudo entre las exóticas flores de colores.

Era hermoso, todo blanco y suave entre el arco iris de vegetación del invernadero, charlando animadamente con Nagini y con una sonrisa en sus casi inexistentes labios. Y como siempre Lucius estaba ahí, en el borde de sus hechizos de protección, mirándolo ensimismado y fantaseando con lo que nunca podría ser.

Pero con toda su cuidadosa planificación del escenario, había algo en lo que Lucius no había reparado: hasta alguien tan perfecto como un Malfoy puede ser alérgico al polen de determinadas flores. Hasta alguien tan perfecto como un Malfoy puede estornudar.

—¿Lucius? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Voldemort levantándose sobresaltado y cubriéndose inmediatamente con su túnica.

—Lo lamento, mi Señor, no pretendía espiaros. Sólo intentaba relajarme dando un paseo por el invernadero antes de irme a dormir —se excusó el otro con rapidez.

—Lucius, ven aquí y siéntate conmigo.

Sin estar completamente seguro de las intenciones de su Señor, el mago rubio se acercó a él y se sentó en la hierba donde hacía apenas un momento el cuerpo desnudo de Voldemort había estado.

—Lucius, ¿sabes por qué me gusta tumbarme al sol?

—No, mi Señor.

—La verdad es que es muy sencillo. Siempre se ha hablado de magia blanca y magia negra, de luz y oscuridad. Se supone que nosotros somos los malos y que como tales nos toca habitar la noche, pero a mí nunca me ha gustado seguir el camino que otros me marcan.

—¿Estáis diciendo que es una especie de reivindicación?

—Exacto, Lucius. Y ahora me pregunto, ¿tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo que los demás esperan de ti? ¿O prefieres rebelarte junto a mí?

Voldemort observó con gesto complacido cómo el noble Malfoy se levantaba y se desnudaba ágilmente, contemplando con fascinación ese cuerpo con el que siempre había soñado. Cuando el rubio se tumbó sobre la hierba, el mago de ojos rojos se quitó su túnica y volvió a su posición anterior.

Tumbados lado a lado y en silencio, cada uno se imaginaba escenarios imposibles en los que el otro estiraría el brazo para acariciarle, confesando sin palabras un millar de emociones innombrables.

Desde un rincón, olvidada por los dos hombres, Nagini se reía por lo bajo de esos humanos idiotas que se dedicaban a intentar contenerse en vez de aprovechar su tiempo a solas para hacer algo que ambos deseaban.

Estaba visto que si quería que esos dos llegasen a alguna parte, la serpiente tendría que intervenir.


	3. Primer plan: El desayuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini se ha hartado de que Voldemort y Lucius se dediquen a revolotear el uno alrededor del otro y piensa intervenir. ¿Qué podrá hacer una simple serpiente para ayudarles?

Lucius se despertó de buen humor la mañana del domingo. Después de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior con su Señor en el invernadero, el mago rubio se sentía feliz y esperanzado. Quizás sus deseos nunca pudiesen verse cumplidos, pero al menos sabía que contaba con la confianza de Voldemort y tal vez su Señor llegase a considerarlo un amigo más que un seguidor. Dejándose de fantasías, el cabeza de la familia Malfoy se duchó, se vistió, y se arregló a la perfección.

Con su elegancia habitual, Lucius Malfoy se sentó a la mesa de la sala del desayuno y alzó la mano hacia donde sabía que los elfos harían aparecer su taza de café. Sin embargo la taza no estaba donde debía.

Irritado, el rubio chasqueó los dedos para llamar a un elfo doméstico al que poder maltratar un rato y pedir luego su bebida. Sin embargo ningún elfo llegó.

Al borde de la furia ya, el noble conjuró con su varita una delicada campanilla de plata y la agitó con fuerza. Con fuerza y con planes de tortura para el primer elfo doméstico al que se le ocurriese aparecer.

Para cuando Lord Voldemort llegó a la sala del desayuno, Lucius ya se había dejado de chasquidos y campanillas y se dedicaba a llamar a voz en grito los nombres de todos sus elfos domésticos, intercalándolos con amenazas de muerte y alaridos sin significado aparente.

—Lucius, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el heredero de Slytherin arqueando una de sus inexistentes cejas.

—¡Los malditos elfos, que no aparecen! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

—No te alteres, ¿sabes qué puede haberlos retenido?

—No, mi Señor. Lo mejor será que vaya a la cocina a buscarlos.

Con la curiosidad picada Lord Voldemort siguió a Lucius a través de los pasillos de la mansión hasta una pequeña puerta situada cerca de la entrada a las mazmorras. El noble rubio la abrió de un empujón, listo para liarse a golpes de bastón y patadas con los elfos que estuviesen dentro, pero la cocina estaba completamente vacía.

—Pero, ¿dónde están mis elfos domésticos? —preguntó Lucius anonadado.

—¿Es posible que los hayan llamado tu esposa y tu hijo?

—No, a ellos deberían atenderlos los elfos que se encargan de cuidar nuestra villa de la Riviera francesa. Esto es incomprensible.

—¿Y no tienes manera de localizarlos?

—No —respondió frustrado—. Se supone que es su deber ser capaces de localizar a sus amos para servirles, no al contrario.

—¿Y entonces qué podemos hacer?

—Pues me temo que tendremos que apañárnoslas nosotros solos —anunció Lucius mirando la cocina y sintiéndose perdido—. Mi Señor, vos no sabréis preparar una taza de café, ¿verdad?

—Lo cierto es que nunca se lo he contado a nadie pero, cuando era joven y viajaba por todo el mundo estudiando magia oscura, muchas veces tenía que prescindir de comodidades como elfos o incluso servicio doméstico humano. Así que sí, Lucius, sé preparar café y algo más para desayunar.

—He de reconocer que yo nunca me he visto en esa situación, pero si me decís que hacer yo podría ayudaros, mi Señor.

Aceptando con un gesto de cabeza, Lord Voldemort sacó su varita y conjuró un delantal floreado sobre su elegante túnica negra. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero sin atreverse a comentar, Lucius soportó que su Señor conjurase otro delantal para él, éste con corazoncillos y volantes. Lord Voldemort maldijo una vez más el mal gusto que tenía la bruja que había escrito el libro de hechizos domésticos con el que había aprendido a cocinar.

Hora y media después, con las túnicas cubiertas de harina, café molido y huevo incluso debajo del delantal, los dos magos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de un típico desayuno inglés como el del Caldero Chorreante. Tan, tan parecido al del Caldero que de hecho lo habían encargado en ese local a través de la red flu.

—Creo que hace demasiado tiempo que dependo de que me sirvan, Lucius.

—Es lógico, mi Señor; Lord Voldemort no debería rebajarse a hacer la cosas él mismo.

—Sí, y luego cuando hay algún problema y el servicio desaparece, estamos perdidos.

—¿Y qué proponéis entonces? ¿Que los mortífagos vayan a cursos de cocina?

—Por divertida que me resulte esa idea, dudo que sea la solución —rió el heredero de Slytherin—. Aunque lo cierto es que con los elfos domésticos pasa lo mismo que con lo que te expliqué entre magia blanca y magia negra, la luz y la oscuridad.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Supongo que para quien ha vivido en esta sociedad mágica toda su vida resulta difícil darse cuenta de lo estancada que está. Por ejemplo: ¿sabes cuándo se llevó a cabo la última reforma educativa de Hogwarts? ¡Hace más de dos siglos!

—Bueno, las cosas siempre han sido así —comentó Lucius sin entender exactamente lo que le quería decir su Señor.

—¡Y ese es exactamente el problema! En otros países las sociedades mágicas han sabido mantenerse jóvenes y vivas actualizando constantemente su sistema educativo, sus leyes y su gobierno; pero aquí en el Reino Unido es como si alguien hubiese lanzado un Petrificus para paralizarnos a todos.

—¡Pero no podemos mezclarnos con los muggles!

—Por supuesto que no, Lucius. Y ese es otro inconveniente que nos impide avanzar, ¿verdad?, que todos los magos y brujas progresistas de nuestro país se creen que la forma de modernizarnos es tomando como modelo el mundo muggle.

—¿Entonces?

—Quizá deberíamos sacar la cabeza de nuestra amada Bretaña de vez en cuando y contemplar cómo se rigen los países del resto de Europa y del mundo. Toma por ejemplo el caso de Rumanía, que tiene unas leyes de segregación muggle-mágicas mucho más estrictas que las nuestras y sin embargo está a la cabeza en lo que a asuntos sociales se refiere.

—¿Es cierto que en Rumanía el gobierno recoge a los bebés mágicos nacidos de padres muggles en cuanto nacen?

—Sí. Esos bebés son entregados a familias mágicas respetables, y a los padres biológicos y a cualquier otro muggle implicado les borran el recuerdo del niño. Sin embargo, aunque esa medida pueda parecer brutal, la sociedad mágica Rumana no tiene los estúpidos prejuicios que aquí siguen vigentes, como la homofobia. En Rumanía es legal y socialmente aceptable que dos magos o dos brujas se casen y tengan o adopten niños.

—Bueno, el principal motivo por el que nuestra sociedad está en contra de las parejas del mismo sexo es por el deseo de mantener la línea mágica de las grandes familias y la pureza de la sangre, así que tanto homosexuales como heterosexuales de buena familia tienden a participar en matrimonios concertados y, una vez nacido el heredero, tomar amantes del sexo que más les atraiga. Esa es la costumbre.

—¡Sí! ¡Y los que no queremos un matrimonio que sólo sea una fachada de mentiras nos vemos obligados a permanecer solos toda nuestra vida! —estalló Voldemort furioso.

—¡Mi Señor! ¿Es que acaso vos…? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

—Sí, Lucius, me gustan los hombres, y ya he vivido suficientes farsas a lo largo de mi vida como para atarme con cualquier mujer de sangre pura que me pueda dar un heredero.

—Si me permite hablar desde mi experiencia, atarse a una mujer no es excesivamente arduo siempre que se escoja bien —explicó Lucius, intentando decidir cuánto se atrevería a revelarle a su Señor—. Narcissa siempre ha sabido que lo nuestro era un contrato puramente comercial y jamás me ha reclamado más de lo que hubiese acordado darle. La única vez que me he acostado con ella fue la noche que engendramos a Draco, y desde entonces tanto ella como yo hemos tenido discretas relaciones privadas con otros hombres.

—Lucius… —la voz de Voldemort era un susurro asombrado.

—El título de Patriarca Malfoy y mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso me impiden salirme de la norma y exigir revoluciones sociales que se ajusten a mis caprichos. Quizá si al llegar a la edad de casarme hubiese estado enamorado de alguien… Pero por aquel entonces era libre como el viento y la unión con los Black parecía la opción más beneficiosa para mí.

—No, si comprendo tu decisión, pero… ¿no habría sido maravilloso tener la posibilidad de escoger?

—Sí, desde luego que sí.

Como parecía común en sus conversaciones, los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. Era curioso cómo la desaparición de unos simples elfos domésticos había conseguido semejante acercamiento entre ambos.

Mientras Voldemort fantaseaba con un mundo en el que Lucius y él estaban juntos compartiendo familia, el rubio pensaba que un simple gesto que le indicase que su Señor estaba interesado en él bastaría para convencerlo de que se embarcase en una cruzada por la igualdad de derechos.

Y en un rincón oscuro, ignorada por los dos hombres, Nagini observaba divertida. Puede que ahora se sintiese hinchada y que en cuanto descubriesen lo sucedido tuviese problemas con ambos hombres; sin embargo, en su modesta opinión, devorar a todos los elfos de la mansión había sido una gran idea. Su primer plan podía considerarse como una victoria.


	4. Segundo plan: El vino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini no se rinde y sigue intentando emparejar a Lucius y a Voldemort, pero esta vez tiene ayuda.

Lord Voldemort y Lucius estaban otra vez tomando el sol en el jardín. Desde aquel fin de semana en la mansión Malfoy, el mago rubio solía acompañar a su Señor cada vez que podía. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos, tumbados sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados y la luz reflejándose en su pálida piel. Aún pasándose las tardes bajo el sol ninguno se había puesto moreno gracias a la magia que los protegía.

Últimamente Nagini sólo acompañaba a Voldemort cuando Lucius no podía, pero cuando los dos hombres estaban juntos ella se dedicaba a espiarlos escondida entre los arbustos. Con lo centrados que estaban el uno en el otro era prácticamente imposible que la pillaran.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el domingo en el que la serpiente se había comido los elfos domésticos de la mansión Malfoy, y aunque Nagini pensaba que Voldemort y el rubio habían dado un gran paso, desde entonces no había sucedido nada entre ambos. Era hora de volver a actuar. La duda era qué hacer al respecto.

Mientras intentaba decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso, Nagini siguió observando. Tampoco había mucho que ver: dos hombres desnudos, atraídos el uno por el otro pero sin atreverse a confesarlo por miedo a que sus atenciones no fuesen bien recibidas. ¡Por el Gran Áspid! ¡Si ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar el uno con el otro! Y quizás ese era el fallo, que no había verdadera comunicación entre ellos. ¿La solución?, obviamente forzarla. Pero para lo que se le estaba ocurriendo a Nagini necesitaría un cómplice, un cómplice con manos.

*

—¡¿Qué quieres, maldita serpiente?! —el maestro de pociones olía raro y no habría sido la primera opción de Nagini, pero desde aquel fin de semana todos los elfos domésticos del Señor Tenebroso huían de ella como de la ropa.

—¡Hsssss! —¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber tan pocos hablantes de pársel? ¡Esto era ridículamente complicado!

—¡Suéltame antes de que me caiga, gusarajo sobrealimentado! —gritó Snape intentando deshacerse de ella a empujones, pero Nagini era muy fuerte y tenía las piernas del hombre bien agarradas.

—¡Hsssss! ¡Hsshssshsssss!

—¡Que no te entiendo, bicho!

—¡Hsssss! ¡Hsshssshsssss! ¡Hsssss!

—¡Si no piensas dejarme en paz, por lo menos intenta explicarte de modo que pueda comprenderte!

Bueno, parecía que Nagini por fin había captado la atención del maestro de pociones. Ahora sólo había que conseguir que entendiese el plan y que aceptase ayudarle con ello.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

*

Lucius también maldecía en esos momentos lo difícil de su situación. Tenía a su lado al hombre que lo atraía más que todos sus anteriores amantes juntos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y completamente solos… y él no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto. Pero claro, el hombre en cuestión era su Señor y eso complicaba mucho las cosas. Por no hablar de lo otro, que era un escollo mucho más importante. Porque Lucius sospechaba que se estaba enamorando de Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort también opinaba que su situación era demasiado difícil. Cuando era joven había estado demasiado ocupado aprendiendo todo tipo de magias como para tener una vida amorosa y después, al comenzar la guerra, tampoco había tenido tiempo para practicar las artes de la seducción. Y ahora tenía al hombre de sus sueños desnudo a su lado y ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Además había que contar con el hecho de que Lucius era uno de sus mortífagos. ¿Y si aceptaba sus avances sólo porque él era su Señor? Después de todo, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que el mago rubio se sintiese atraído por un extraño cuerpo mitad humano y mitad serpiente? Él en cambio era tan bello…

*

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Si no por otra cosa, al menos porque será entretenido y hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Pero si todo acaba tan mal como sospecho, deberás decirle al Señor Tenebroso que la idea fue tuya y que me amenazaste para que colaborase. No quiero llevarme más _Crucios_ de los necesarios.

Nagini apartó sus colmillos del cuello de Snape y siseó complacida. Convencerlo no había sido tan difícil como pensaba.

*

La aparición de un elfo doméstico rompió el silencio del jardín. La pequeña criatura depositó una bandeja con dos copas de vino a una distancia prudencial de los dos hombres y desapareció tras explicar que era “la serpiente del amo” la que lo había ordenado.

—¿Nagini? Últimamente casi no la veo, mi Señor. ¿Aún seguís enfadado con ella por lo de mis elfos?; porque ya os dije que a mi no me importa. Los que me habéis dado como compensación son mucho más eficientes.

—No, hace tiempo que hicimos las paces, pero desde entonces está algo rara.

—¿Rara cómo? Espero que mis sirvientes no le sentasen mal.

—No, es su comportamiento. Yo casi diría que Nagini está obsesionada contigo, porque cuando no estás no para de hablar de ti. Sin embargo cada vez que vienes de visita parece desvanecerse en el aire y no hay forma de encontrarla. Mi serpiente está actuando como una adolescente enamorada de ti, Lucius.

El mago rubio se acercó a la bandeja mientras pensaba en lo que su Señor le había dicho. Ya era mala suerte que él se fijase en el dueño y fuese la mascota la que se prendase de él.

—Nunca había oído nada sobre un animal enamorándose de un humano, —dijo Lucius tendiéndole una de las copas a Voldemort—, pero Nagini siempre ha sido mucho más inteligente que una serpiente normal así que supongo que todo podría ser.

—Sí, ella siempre ha sido mi compañera más fiel y una de las pocas personas en las que confío ciegamente —comentó el Señor Tenebroso antes de beber un sorbo de su vino.

—La habéis llamado “persona”, mi Señor —indicó Lucius tras dar un sorbo a su propia copa.

—Es que para mí lo es. Cuando no era más que un alma incorpórea completamente indefensa y sin el más mínimo poder, ella me acogió en su propio cuerpo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Y después del ritual en el cementerio cuando acabé con este aspecto… bueno, resulta mucho más fácil no limitar el concepto de persona cuando uno mismo a duras penas parece humano.

—¡No! —Lucius no podía soportar que Voldemort se despreciase a sí mismo de semejante manera—. Mis disculpas. Lo que quiero decir es que vos sois sin duda humano, mi Señor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántos humanos conoces que tengan dos rendijas para respirar en vez de nariz?

—Yo… bueno, ¡pensad en los besos! —exclamó el rubio diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

—¿Los besos? ¿Qué besos?

—Los que sean. Resulta muy molesto intentar besar a alguien y chocar con su nariz, pero seguro que a vos no os pasa.

—Por supuesto que no me pasa, sobre todo porque desde que he tomado este cuerpo no he intentado besar a nadie.

—Ah, supongo que es lógico que, siendo vos quien sois, seáis muy exclusivo con vuestros amantes.

—Sí, tengo la peculiar manía de no forzar a nadie a mantener relaciones conmigo, y aún no me he encontrado con nadie dispuesto a besar mi “cara de serpiente” —respondió Voldemort con sarcasmo, llamándose a sí mismo con uno de los insultos de Potter.

—¡En mi opinión las serpientes son hermosas! —el otro mago no pudo evitar defender a Voldemort incluso de sus propios insultos.

—Entonces supongo que Nagini es afortunada. No todos pueden presumir de haber sido calificados de “hermosos” por un hombre tan apuesto como tú, Lucius.

—Me halagáis, mi Señor —respondió el rubio sonrojándose, cosa que no le pasaba desde su adolescencia—. Pero en mi opinión vos también sois apuesto.

—¿Palabras vanas e insinceras, Lucius? No creí que tuvieses que recurrir a eso conmigo.

—No son insinceras, mi Señor, yo realmente os considero apuesto. Puede que no sea una belleza convencional, pero sois atractivo de un modo extraño e inevitable. He de reconocer que… hace tiempo que me siento atraído por vos, mi Señor.

—¡Lucius! Yo… si realmente estás siendo sincero… —Voldemort tenía la sensación de estar soñando, porque era imposible que Lucius se le estuviese declarando, ¿no?

—Estoy siendo sincero, mi Señor.

—Tom.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lucius confuso.

—Llámame Tom. Ese es mi nombre.

—Tom…

—Lucius…

Los dos hombres sentados sobre la hierba fueron acercándose. Milímetro a lento milímetro sus torsos se inclinaron hacia delante, las cabezas y los labios a punto de juntarse por fin… y tanto Lucius como Voldemort se desplomaron dormidos en el césped.

Desde su escondite entre los arbustos el maestro de pociones maldijo mentalmente. Snape no necesitaba saber hablar pársel para comprender que los siseos furiosos de Nagini también eran insultos y promesas de muerte dolorosa para el elfo doméstico que había servido el vino. Obviamente se había pasado con la dosis de poción desinhibidora que, mezclada con el alcohol del vino, había tenido un efecto somnífero en los dos magos. Lo peor es que cuando se despertasen probablemente no recordarían los últimos momentos antes de dormirse, con lo que todo su trabajo no habría servido para nada.

Devolviéndole la mirada a Nagini Snape decidió que sería divertido seguir ayudándola. Además, no iba a permitir que su experiencia en pociones quedase en nada por culpa de un elfo idiota que no sabía medir líquidos correctamente, ¿no?


	5. Interludio: Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por suerte o por desgracia, nuestros deseos y ambiciones quedan siempre revelados en nuestros sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño PWP para pasar el rato.

_Lucius es realmente hermoso_ , fue el primer pensamiento que se formó en la mente de Lord Voldemort al contemplar al aristocrático mago tumbado completamente desnudo sobre las sábanas de seda. La piel suave y cremosa y la larga cabellera dorada contrastaban marcadamente con la tela negra, dándole a Lucius el aspecto etéreo y fantástico de un ser de otro mundo.

—Por favor, Tom.

La súplica susurrada consiguió que el Señor Tenebroso abandonase sus meditaciones y cayese al fin en la cuenta de que el otro hombre estaba muy excitado. En efecto, una erección de considerable tamaño se erguía orgullosa de entre los hilos de oro que cubrían el pubis de Lucius. Un pene de piel pálida, ahora sonrosada, y aspecto irresistible que parecía llamar como con canto de sirena al heredero de Slytherin. O tal vez sencillamente hablase pársel, todo el mundo sabe que la serpiente es un símbolo fálico…

—¡Tom!

Cualquier posible descubrimiento que pudiese haber hecho Voldemort sobre la habilidad de los miembros viriles para hablar la lengua de las serpientes quedó truncado por la llamada urgente de su amante, que consiguió que abandonase las vías teóricas de estudio por otras un tanto más prácticas. Fijando sus mirada en los brillantes ojos grises de Lucius, el Señor Tenebroso acogió sin vacilación toda la longitud del miembro en su boca y garganta. Pese a las casi dos décadas que se había pasado sin practicar el arte de la felación el gemido de placer del rubio le convenció de que era una de esas destrezas que uno simplemente no olvida con el paso del tiempo.

En cuanto Lucius cerró los ojos Voldemort decidió concentrarse en complacer al hombre del que muy probablemente se estaba enamorando en vez de ceder a la tentación de seguir contemplándolo maravillado. La carne deslizándose dentro y fuera, respirar en el momento justo, mover la lengua con esa habilidad pasmosa que sólo alguien emparentado con las serpientes puede soñar con alcanzar. El peculiar sabor a piel, sudor y excitación cubriendo algo que debería definirse como “Lucius” en estado puro… Él no era nadie, no existía, un ente sin deseos ni necesidades creado sólo para dar placer a aquel dios desnudo que se retorcía sobre las sábanas.

—¡Oh, Tom! ¡Míranos! —exclamó entonces el rubio rompiendo la sinfonía de carne y humedad que había llenado el aire de la habitación.

El Señor Tenebroso abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rostro de su amante, cuya atención parecía estar centrada en algo situado a su izquierda. Girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder descubrir qué había ahí sin necesidad de desalojar el miembro de su boca, Voldemort contempló pasmado el espejo que cubría toda la pared del dormitorio reflejando a la perfección la cama y sus dos ocupantes.

—¡Míranos! —repitió el rubio maravillado—. Tú y yo haciendo lo que siempre hemos soñado, disfrutando el uno del otro… ¡Qué hermosos somos!

Y el Señor Tenebroso, aún sin ceder a falsa vanidad, tenía que admitir que así era. Porque si ya de por sí Lucius era bello, el hombre que en estos momentos se inclinaba sobre su entrepierna sólo complementaba dicha belleza. Y es que en el reflejo de la superficie de vidrio y metal no era Lord Voldemort quien estaba felando a su obsesión, sino Tom Ryddle. Donde Voldemort era inhumano y grotesco, Tom era asombrosamente normal y definitivamente agradable a la vista. Piel pálida, apenas un tono más oscura que la de Lucius, vello suave sombreándola aún más, cuerpo esbelto pero no esquelético, una mata de pelo negro cubriendo su cabeza, una nariz recta y elegante, labios carnosos, y sus ojos… sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, pero ahora más que amenaza transmitían pasión.

En ese instante un gemido particularmente agudo de Lucius, seguido por lo que parecía ser un torrente de semen inundando su boca, interrumpieron la contemplación del extraño milagro de su nueva apariencia. Tom, aturdido y completamente desprevenido, se derramó sobre las sábanas sin haberse tocado siquiera.

*

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Que no soy un maldito adolescente hormonal!

Voldemort se irguió en su cama y apartó con disgusto la sábana manchada de su entrepierna. Él, un hombre que se preciaba de tener completo control sobre su mente, había sido derrotado una vez más por su subconsciente mientras dormía. Su tremenda fascinación con Lucius Malfoy y la frustración sexual de negarse a tomar otros amantes o recurrir a la masturbación habían provocado el regreso de algo que no había tenido que sufrir desde su juventud: poluciones nocturnas.

*

—¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez no! —gimió Harry Potter sentado en su cama y contemplando asqueado el desastre que era su pijama. No era el semen lo que le revolvía el estómago, después de todo era el suyo propio y esta no era ni de lejos la primera vez que ocurría. Lo que hacía que Harry se plantease lanzarse un _Obliviate_ a sí mismo, o tal vez lanzarse a sí mismo por la ventana, era el sueño que había producido semejante efecto en él: otra fantasía erótica con Lucius Malfoy en la que él hacía el papel de Voldemort. Ya era bastante malo compartir una conexión mental con el Señor Tenebroso como para aún por encima tener que aguantar sus sueños de lujuria y pasión. Que vale, puede que Malfoy tenga un cuerpo que…

—¿Harry Potter? —el susurro sibilante cortó cualquier pensamiento que el joven Gryffindor estuviese a punto de formular sobre el padre de su rival en Hogwarts—. ¿Harry Potter? Tengo una propuesta para ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chan-chan-chan! (música de suspense) ¿A quién pertenecerá esa voz sibilante? ¿Qué propuesta le querrá hacer a nuestro Harry?


	6. Tercer plan: El postre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irritado ante el fracaso de su último plan, Snape idea otra forma de unir a Lucius y a Lord Voldemort.

Severus inclinó su cabeza dejando que una cortina de pelo ocultase la sonrisa irónica que retorcía sus labios. Pensar que una antigua broma de los Merodeadores iba a servir para unir al Señor Tenebroso y a Lucius le había provocado ataques de risa inesperados a lo largo de todo el día, pero ahora tenía que controlarse si no quería que Voldemort y los mortífagos con los que estaba cenando sospechasen de él. Esforzándose por recuperar la compostura el maestro de pociones cortó un pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca. Ya faltaba poco para que los elfos domésticos de los Parkinson retirasen los platos y sirviesen el postre, y entonces sería cuando su plan, o más bien el de los Merodeadores, se pondría en marcha.

Todo rastro de humor se borró del rostro de Severus al recordar aquel día de San Valentín en el que a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de servir galletas de la fortuna durante el postre. Teóricamente el pedazo de pergamino escondido dentro de cada galleta había sido empapado en una poción que sintonizaría con la magia de quien lo leyese y le mostraría una verdad que hasta entonces había ignorado. El problema fue que Potter, Black y sus amigos se habían enterado del plan del director y habían conseguido de alguna forma reemplazar las galletas de todos los Slytherin de su curso por otras que contenían pergaminos escritos por ellos. Por supuesto ni Severus ni sus compañeros habían descubierto nada de esto hasta después de haber hecho el ridículo por seguir las indicaciones de las galletas.

La memoria del puñetazo con el que Ambrosius Phelps le había roto la nariz por proponerle un encuentro en la torre de astronomía hizo que el profesor estrujase la fina servilleta de hilo entre sus manos. ¡Oh, lo que daría por poder ver las caras de Black y Lupin si se enterasen de que una de sus bromas iba a ayudar al Señor Tenebroso! Era una lástima que no pudiese decírselo, al menos mientras tuviese que mantener su fachada de espía leal a Dumbledore.

—Espero que la comida haya sido de vuestro agrado, mi Señor —dijo Parkinson buscando la aprobación del heredero de Slytherin.

—Desde luego. Tus elfos se han superado a sí mismos, esta cena ha estado prácticamente a la altura de las de Hogwarts —ante este comentario los mortífagos se quedaron en blanco, sin saber si su Señor se estaba burlando de Parkinson, elogiándolo, o simplemente bromeando.

—En cualquier caso, mi Señor —interrumpió la señora de la casa a través del incómodo silencio—, aún falta por servir el postre. Hemos preparado una delicia muy especial.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Voldemort con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos. Esa sería la primera vez que uno de sus seguidores intentaba ganarse su favor mediante un postre.

—Desde luego —siguió la mujer dejando entrever su entusiasmo—. Uno de los contactos de la familia nos ha proporcionado auténticas galletas de la fortuna chinas.

Severus disimuló su gesto de triunfo fingiendo contemplar su arrugada servilleta. Él sabía muy bien quién era el “contacto” que había proporcionado las galletas a Parkinson, igual que sabía quién había dado estrictas instrucciones a los elfos domésticos de la casa para que sirviesen a cada invitado la galleta apropiada. Por supuesto el profesor de pociones podría haberse tomado la molestia de conseguir auténticas galletas de la fortuna y confiar en que Voldemort y Lucius descubrirían la verdad sobre los sentimientos del otro, pero ¿para qué tentar la suerte pudiendo dirigirla? Y Merlín sabía que con el control tan estricto que ejercía el Ministerio Chino sobre la exportación de sus productos mágicos era mucho más fácil tomarse una dosis de Multijugos y engañar a Parkinson que encontrar galletas de la fortuna chinas que funcionasen de verdad.

—Vaya, desde luego esta vez has conseguido sorprenderme, Parkinson —anunció el Señor Tenebroso curvando levemente sus labios en un amago de sonrisa.

—Gracias, mi Señor.

En cuanto Parkinson dio la señal a sus elfos domésticos, los platos usados desaparecieron sustituidos por pequeñas bandejas individuales con una galletita de la fortuna para cada uno. Cediendo al Señor Tenebroso el honor de ser el primero, todos los mortífagos esperaron hasta que él abrió la suya.

—Oh, vaya, esto sí que es interesante.

Esa no era la reacción que Severus esperaba, pero tal vez Voldemort era más estoico de lo que él creía y en realidad estaba bailando una danza de la alegría por dentro. O una versión digna y en absoluto ridícula, en cualquier caso.

—¡Merlín todopoderoso! —exclamó la señora Parkinson en ese momento—. ¡¿Cómo has podido, Roland?!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que la galleta que había preparado para ella sólo decía algo vago sobre un cambio en su vida. Temiéndose lo peor, Severus abrió su propia galleta, pero antes de poder leer el mensaje otro grito femenino le distrajo.

—¡Mi Señor! ¡Sabía que vos también me amabais!

El maestro de pociones contempló asombrado cómo Bellatrix Lestrange se lanzaba sobre Voldemort tirándolo de la silla del empujón. Entonces, en vez de ayudarle a ponerse en pie y suplicar clemencia como cualquier otro mortífago habría hecho, la mujer de pelo negro comenzó a besarlo y a restregarse contra él murmurando sinsentidos sobre el destino y las almas gemelas. Mientras todo esto pasaba la señora Parkinson había llegado hasta donde su marido estaba sentado y en esos momentos le estaba golpeando repetidamente con uno de los pesados candelabros de plata en la cabeza. El resto de los presentes, demasiado impresionados como para abrir sus propias galletas, se limitaban a mirar alternativamente a una y otra mujer como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Aprovechando el escándalo Severus se retiró discretamente y salió de la mansión de los Parkinson antes de aparecerse en su propia casa. Tenía la certeza de que pronto habría una serpiente con indigestión de elfos que necesitaría una de sus pociones. Olvidado en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su túnica quedaba un pedazo de pergamino que decía:

_“El mago de cabello dorado y piel de alabastro corresponde tus sentimientos.”_


	7. Cuarto plan: El armario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini no piensa rendirse, Lord Voldemort y Lucius van a acabar juntos le cueste lo que le cueste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Katemy por darme la idea para este plan.

Nagini estaba decepcionada. Desde que había incluido a Severus en sus intentos por juntar a Lucius y a Voldemort ninguno de sus planes había dado resultado. De hecho todo había ido a peor. Tras el fiasco de las galletas de la fortuna los dos hombres apenas habían podido verse por culpa de la desquiciada de Bellatrix, que parecía estar convencida de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba enamorado de ella.

Voldemort había intentado deshacerse de la bruja por todos los medios que se le ocurrían: hablar con ella, hablar con su marido, lanzarle maldiciones hasta que no pudiese moverse… pero Bellatrix no se daba por vencida y en su locura conseguía tergiversarlo todo y convertirlo en muestras de amor.

La situación había llegado hasta tal punto que Nagini se había ofrecido a comerse a la bruja, pero el Señor Tenebroso había rechazado la oferta convencido de que si Bellatrix moría se convertiría en un fantasma que lo acosaría por el resto de sus días.

La serpiente sabía que era hora de volver a los planes simples, pero ¿qué podía hacer en esta ocasión? Nagini miró a su alrededor y de pronto hizo su versión de una sonrisa. Eso podría funcionar.

*

Voldemort estaba harto del universo. Sabía que a lo largo de su carrera había cometido muchos crímenes imperdonables, pero en su opinión tener a Bellatrix Lestrange persiguiéndolo día y noche convencida de que estaba enamorado de ella era un castigo demasiado cruel. La bruja alteraba sus horarios, interrumpía sus reuniones y lo peor de todo era que también mantenía a Lucius alejado y le impedía hablar con él.

Los Parkinson ya habían pagado por su parte de culpa en este desastre, por supuesto, pero después de interrogarlos Voldemort había llegado a la conclusión de que el incidente no había sido deliberado. Si algún día descubría quién había escrito la fortuna que había convencido a Bellatrix de que su amor obsesivo por su Señor era correspondido…

Un ruido sospechoso al fondo de su dormitorio hizo que el heredero de Slytherin cambiase de víctima en sus planes de tortura. Los elfos domésticos ordenaban su habitación a primera hora de la mañana y los mortífagos tenían absolutamente prohibida la entrada, así que nadie debería estar en su cuarto a esas alturas del día.

Con paso furioso Voldemort entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió al armario vestidor del fondo, de donde procedían los ruidos. Quien quiera que estuviese dentro iba a descubrir muy pronto que desobedecer al Señor Tenebroso tenía un precio muy alto. Torciendo su cara en un gesto que sabía que sus mortífagos encontraban aterrador, Voldemort giró la manilla de la puerta y abrió de golpe encontrándose con…

—¿Lucius? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Mi Señor! —exclamó el rubio con sorpresa desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo—. Por fin habéis llegado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Voldemort al darse cuenta de que su mortífago favorito se estaba agarrando el tobillo.

—Sí, mi Señor, solo está… —en ese instante la puerta se cerró de golpe dejando el armario a oscuras—. ¡Otra vez no!

—¿Otra vez no, qué?

—Estamos encerrados, mi Señor. Alguien ha protegido este cuarto con un hechizo que bloquea la magia y se activa en cuanto la puerta se cierra.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Llevo casi tres horas aquí, mi Señor —explicó Lucius con voz derrotada.

Mientras Voldemort intentaba encontrar su camino hasta el mago rubio en la oscuridad, éste le explicó que esa mañana al pasar por delante de la habitación le había parecido escuchar un ruido y había entrado a investigar.

—Lo siento mucho, mi Señor, sé que nos ha prohibido la entrada.

—No te preocupes, sólo estabas cumpliendo tu deber de servirme y protegerme de potenciales peligros.

Al darse cuenta de que el ruido procedía del armario vestidor Lucius había abierto la puerta para mirar en su interior, pero en ese instante algo le había empujado haciéndole entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Con el sobresalto el mago había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo torciéndose el tobillo.

—Entonces hice un hechizo curativo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi magia no funcionaba.

—Esto no tiene sentido, ¿quién podría querer tenderme una trampa en mi propia mansión?

—¿La Orden del Fénix? ¿Los aurores que aún no están bajo nuestro control? —ofreció Lucius con un deje de humor.

—Por supuesto, pero me refería a alguien que tuviese la más mínima posibilidad de llegar hasta mi dormitorio.

—¿Bellatrix?

—Lo dudo, lo único que hace ella es tirarse a mis pies en cada oportunidad que se le presenta.

—Debe ser agradable tener a alguien que te adore incondicionalmente —comentó Lucius con una amargura que Voldemort no conseguía comprender.

—Tener adoradores no es tan maravilloso como otros te harían creer, en especial cuando están convencidos de que uno corresponde sus sentimientos.

—Bellatrix es una mujer hermosa.

—Puede, pero ya sabes que mis intereses no se extienden en esa dirección.

—Tal vez si le dieseis una oportunidad…

—Lucius, ¿a qué viene esta insistencia en juntarme con tu cuñada?

—No insisto, mi Señor, sólo creo que necesitáis un poco de compañía.

—Tal vez, pero Bellatrix no es la respuesta. De hecho ella está eliminando sistemáticamente cualquier oportunidad de compañía en mi vida.

—¿A qué os referís?

—Lucius, hace casi tres semanas que no hablo contigo excepto en las reuniones generales con todos los mortífagos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el rubio con voz incrédula.

—Nuestras conversaciones son importantes para mí, Lucius —se atrevió a confesar Voldemort en la oscuridad del armario.

—Para mí también lo son, mi Señor —respondió el otro mago sin aliento.

—¿Te duele mucho el tobillo?

—No es nada, mi Señor.

—Tom.

—¿Qué?

—Llámame Tom. Ese es mi nombre.

—Tom…

Voldemort se estremeció bajo un aplastante sentimiento de déjà vu y combatió a duras penas el impulso de besar a Lucius sin sospechar que en esos instantes el rubio estaba pasando por lo mismo.

*

Sentado hombro con hombro en la oscuridad con su Señor, con Tom, Lucius se permitió una sonrisa complacida. Ahora ya sabía más allá de toda duda que Voldemort no tenía el más mínimo interés en Bellatrix, y no solo eso sino que además había descubierto que Tom valoraba sus conversaciones tanto como para echarle de menos y revelarle su auténtico nombre.

—¿Cree que tardarán mucho en encontrarnos, mi… Tom?

—No, Nagini probablemente se dará cuenta de que falto y pondrá a todos los elfos a buscarnos —respondió Voldemort ignorando el “mi Tom” de Lucius—. ¿Qué tal el tobillo?

—No es nada.

—Aún así creo que sería mejor que intentases dormir un poco.

Lucius notó con sorpresa cómo Tom pasaba su brazo por detrás de su espalda y tiraba de él hasta dejarle recostado contra su cuerpo.

—Descansa.

El mago rubio dudaba que pudiese quedarse dormido con la emoción de estar acurrucado contra Voldemort, pero aún así cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de tener al Señor Tenebroso rodeándole.

*

Cuando abrió la puerta del armario vestidor y se encontró a los dos magos dormidos abrazados, Nagini decidió que ese plan había sido un éxito total. 


	8. Quinto plan: El pretendiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus tiene un nuevo plan infalible para emparejar a Voldemort y a Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Katemy y alaya por darme la idea para este plan.

Severus Snape estaba gravemente irritado. Le resultaba insoportable que una serpiente, por muy mágica y especial que fuese, tuviese más éxito que él con sus planes para emparejar a Voldemort y a Lucius. Sobre todo porque los planes de Severus no habían fallado por su culpa sino por la incompetencia de los elfos domésticos.

Lo que él necesitaba era un plan que no incluyese la participación de elfos en absoluto. Un plan infalible con el que pudiese demostrarle a ese gusarajo sobrealimentado que no era mejor que él. Pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

Librarse de Bellatrix era una opción bastante interesante, ya que no solo le haría quedar bien delante de Voldemort sino que quitaría del medio a una bruja que era casi tan insoportable como los cuatro Merodeadores juntos. Casi.

El problema con ese plan era que aunque sin Bellatrix Voldemort y Lucius tendrían más oportunidades de verse, eso no implicaba que fuesen a hacer algo sobre su atracción mutua. No, aquí hacía falta algo más directo, algo que afectase a su relación de forma obvia, algo… ¡Por supuesto! Eso era tan simple que no podía fallar.

—Michaelson, ven aquí —ordenó Severus a un mortífago novato que hasta hacía un año había sido alumno suyo en Hogwarts—. Tenemos que hablar de algo que podría ayudarte a llegar a lo más alto entre nuestras filas.

*

Lucius Malfoy recorría la sala de baile parándose aquí y allá, saltando de conversación en conversación sin quedarse inmóvil ni un momento. Quien no conociese al mago rubio no pensaría nada de su comportamiento, pero desde el rincón oscuro en el que se había ocultado Severus podía ver con claridad que Lucius no estaba siendo sociable sin más sino que aplicaba la teoría de que un blanco móvil era mucho más difícil de atrapar.

Al otro lado del salón Lord Voldemort recibía los saludos y reverencias de los recién llegados con Nagini a sus pies y Bellatrix encadenada y amordazada en una esquina del estrado. Severus lanzó una mirada de desafío a la serpiente, retándola mentalmente a que interviniese en su magnífico plan, pero un gesto del Señor Tenebroso le distrajo antes de que el animal hiciese contacto visual con él.

—¡Buenas noches, señor Malfoy! —exclamó una voz chillona en las cercanías del escondrijo de Severus.

—¿Qué quieres, Michaelson? —preguntó Lucius con falsa amabilidad ocultando lo que el profesor reconoció como irritación.

—Sólo saludarle y decirle lo brillante que luce su melena esta noche.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de Lucius, quien parecía estar preguntándose qué le había hecho al universo para que le mandase semejante castigo. En los últimos días Kevin Michaelson se había convertido en una versión masculina y un tanto más cuerda de Bellatrix Lestrange y era obvio que el mago rubio no sospechaba el motivo por el que el joven se había prendado de él.

—Gracias —respondió Lucius con una voz tan gélida que habría espantado a cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común.

—No hay de qué, señor Malfoy, es un placer decir la verdad. En especial cuando se trata de verdades tan hermosas como usted… perdón, como esta.

Por desgracia para Lucius, Michaelson no reconocería el sentido común ni aunque le saltase encima y empezase a tirarle del pelo gritando. Severus sabía escoger bien a sus marionetas y después de siete años dándole clases al crío estaba más que seguro de que su plan con Michaelson era infalible.

—Es una noche preciosa, ¿no cree? —continuó el joven observando a Lucius con ojos de cordero degollado.

—Pues sí, ahora…

—¡Y esto es tan emocionante! —continuó Michaelson interponiéndose en el camino de retirada de Lucius—. Esta es mi primera velada oficial con nuestro Señor, pero estoy demasiado nervioso como para acercarme a hablar con él.

—La cuestión no son tus nervios, sino si tienes algo que decir que pueda interesarle.

—Yo… sí, tiene razón, no lo había visto de esa manera. ¡No sé qué haría sin sus consejos, señor Malfoy!

En ese momento Severus volvió a perder el control y se vio obligado a reforzar el hechizo de silencio que lo rodeaba para que nadie pudiese escuchar sus carcajadas. No sabía qué era más ridículo, si la cara de adoración de Michaelson o la mirada de desprecio infinito de Lucius. Tal vez la combinación de ambas.

—¿Acaso no tienes a un espónsor que te guíe entre los mortífagos? —preguntó el rubio con sospecha.

—No. Mi familia siempre ha apoyado los valores que el Señor Tenebroso defiende, pero nadie se ha unido a sus filas antes de mí. Por eso aprecio toda la ayuda que me ha prestado en este tiempo, señor Malfoy.

Mientras Michaelson seguía con su adoración a Lucius, Severus decidió comprobar cómo seguía la segunda parte de su plan y descubrió complacido que todo marchaba según lo previsto. A pesar de estar rodeado por varios de sus seguidores, la atención del Señor Tenebroso estaba fijada en el mago rubio y su acosador, los ojos rojos brillando con ira y haciendo todo lo posible por lanzar el primer Avada no verbal de la historia.

—De hecho, señor Malfoy, tengo que hacerle una pequeña confesión.

Las palabras de Michaelson distrajeron de nuevo a Severus y transformaron el rostro de Lucius en una máscara de pánico, temiéndose que el joven estuviese a punto de declarársele. El maestro de pociones estaba seguro de que esta era con diferencia la reunión de mortífagos en la que más se había divertido.

—Michaelson, estoy seguro de que…

—No, no. Déjeme hablar, por favor —interrumpió el joven apoyando su mano en el brazo del mago rubio.

A lo largo y ancho de la sala de baile el aire comenzó a vibrar con magia proveniente del Señor Tenebroso, y poco a poco todos los mortífagos interrumpieron sus conversaciones para prestar atención. Cuando Lord Voldemort estaba tan furioso como para perder control de su magia lo mejor era dejar todo lo que estaban haciendo, asegurarse de que no fueran ellos la causa de su ira, e identificar al pobre desgraciado para poder quitarse del medio y no llevarse una maldición por accidente.

—Lo que quería decirle, señor Malfoy, —continuó el idiota de Michaelson sin darse cuenta del silencio que les rodeaba ni del peligro que corría—, es que hace años que le admiro y ahora que formamos parte de la misma organización… bueno, había pensado que tal vez…

Severus no sabía si concentrarse en la escena que tenía lugar justo delante de él o en el rostro de furia mal contenida del Señor Tenebroso, pero en ese instante el joven deslizó sus dedos por el brazo de Lucius hasta tomar su mano y Lord Voldemort perdió al fin el control.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Las pocas personas que aún no se habían apartado se apresuraron a esquivar el rayo de color rojo que acabó impactando contra el cuerpo de Michaelson. El joven mortífago cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y por un momento el maestro de pociones se preguntó si no debería sentirse culpable por su parte en este acontecimiento. No, Michaelson había sido el que había decidido unirse a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso y él no le había obligado a seguir sus consejos.

La mirada de Lucius, fija en Lord Voldemort, era todo un poema de emoción y esperanza. El mago rubio por fin parecía darse cuenta de la relación entre tener a un crío tirándole los tejos y que éste fuese atacado por el Señor Tenebroso. Severus ya estaba componiendo mentalmente un discurso de victoria para regodearse ante Nagini cuando Michaelson abrió la boca y lo estropeó todo.

—¡No, por favor! ¡Yo no quería! ¡De verdad! ¡Ellos me obligaron!

La confusión ante estas palabras hizo que Lord Voldemort relajase un poco su maldición, permitiéndole al joven hablar con mayor claridad. El maestro de pociones reforzó una vez más los hechizos que lo ocultaban, temiéndose que de alguna forma las culpas del incidente acabarían cayendo sobre él.

—Explícate —ordenó el Señor Tenebroso con voz que prometía una muerte dolorosa a quien no obedeciese.

—¡Yo sólo quería ser comentarista de Quidditch en la radio! ¡Ellos me prometieron que conseguiría el puesto si les hacía un favor pero no me dijeron qué era hasta después de firmar el contrato! ¡Yo no quería ser un espía!

Severus no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. De todas las personas a las que podría haber elegido para provocar los celos de Voldemort, había ido a dar con un espía. Y por supuesto ahora Lucius y el resto de los mortífagos racionalizarían el comportamiento del Señor Tenebroso como simple habilidad para reconocer traidores en vez del horrible ataque de celos que era en realidad.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte el maestro de pociones neutralizó sus hechizos y salió con paso rápido del salón de baile, sabiendo que todos estarían demasiado entretenidos contemplando la tortura y consecuente ejecución de Michaelson como para fijarse en él. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen tras él Severus no pudo resistirse a mirar atrás, encontrándose de frente con los ojos brillantes de Nagini que parecían reírse de él.

Ya le enseñaría a esa serpiente. Su próximo plan sería el definitivo.


	9. Interludio: Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todos los sueños son agradables.

La niebla lo cubría todo. Era un manto pesado sobre sus hombros, un velo espeso cubriendo sus ojos e impidiéndole ver, un asesino insidioso intentando llenar sus pulmones hasta asfixiarle. Tom tenía la absoluta certeza de que jamás saldría de ahí, de que jamás volvería a casa, de que jamás volvería a Lucius. A pesar de todo siguió caminando lentamente, intentando respirar lo menos posible y evitar los obstáculos invisibles que se encontraban en su camino. Si es que había algún camino.

Tom no se permitía pensar, sólo avanzaba, concentrado en apartar de su mente la idea de que podría estar andando en círculos y que jamás lo sabría. En sus años estudiando magia oscura Voldemort había encontrado cientos de hechizos como este, que te hacían perder la confianza y la cordura poco a poco, y sabía que la clave para derrotarlos era ser más fuerte que ellos, recordar en todo momento que nada era real, sólo humo y espejos.

—¿Tom? —llamó de pronto una voz en la nada—. ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Lucius!

Olvidándose por completo de su estrategia para derrotar el hechizo, Tom echó a correr hacia el haz de luz del que provenía la voz. Ramas y arbustos golpeaban su piel desnuda, piedras y guijarros herían sus pies e intentaban hacerle caer, pero él siguió corriendo con la vista fija en la luz que teñía la niebla cercana de un amarillo enfermizo.

—¡Lucius! —volvió a exclamar Tom al llegar al punto en el que el páramo cubierto de niebla se convertía en la sala de baile de su mansión, suelo rocoso dando paso a madera pulida, y árboles y arbustos transformándose en enormes ventanales y espejos.

—Tom —contestó el rubio con serenidad, saludando al recién llegado con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué clase de hechizo me tenía atrapado y quién lo ha lanzado?

—¿Hechizo? No sé de qué estás hablando, Ryddle.

—¿Lucius? ¿Por qué…?

—¡Silencio! —interrumpió el otro mago con voz furiosa—. ¡Un sangre-sucia como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme por mi nombre!

—Pero yo te amo —protestó Tom confundido.

—¿Me amas? —se burló Lucius—. No me hagas reír. ¿Por qué debería importarme a mí lo que un farsante como tú sienta?

—¿Farsante?

—Ese es el nombre que se les da a los que fingen ser quien no son, ¿no es así, Lord Voldemort?

—¡Pero si yo soy Lord Voldemort!

—¡Tú no eres más que un pequeño sangre-sucia! ¿En serio creíste que podrías engañarme? Yo sé quién eres, Tommy el Llorón.

—Yo… no…

—¿Tú no, qué? ¡Naciste siendo Tommy el Llorón y lo serás hasta el día en que te mueras!

Tom no podía comprender por qué Lucius lo trataba de esta manera. Él creía que eran amigos, que por fin había encontrado una persona en la que confiar después de tantos años solo. Desesperado recorrió con la vista la sala de baile, intentando encontrar alguna explicación para el comportamiento del hombre al que amaba, pero al ver su reflejo en la pared de espejos sólo pudo soltar un gemido angustiado.

—Ah, Tommy el Llorón por fin se ve por lo que es —comentó el rubio con malicia.

En efecto, la persona que le miraba desde el espejo no era Lord Voldemort si no Tommy el Llorón, un niño pequeño y demasiado delgado, vestido con ropa que era prácticamente remiendos y con lágrimas marcando surcos en la suciedad de su cara. En ese instante Tom se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, que él nunca había estado a la altura de Lucius y nunca lo estaría, que la idea de que los miembros de las más prestigiosas y antiguas familias mágicas le obedeciesen era ridícula. Tommy el Llorón era un miedica, un crío incapaz de defenderse de sus compañeros en el orfanato, un bicho raro que nunca encajaría en ninguna parte y se merecía todo lo que le pasase.

Tom contempló inmóvil a través del reflejo en el espejo cómo Lucius se iba y le abandonaba. En cuanto la puerta del salón de baile se cerró el niño se echó a gritar.

*

—¡Ah! —exclamó Harry Potter despertándose de golpe de esa horrible pesadilla. La angustia y la desesperación que le habían inundado eran tan intensas como las que había sentido al ser atacado por dementores, y él no había deseado otra cosa que salir de ahí lo antes posible o acurrucarse en un rincón y llorar.

Tommy el Llorón, ¿eh? En otras circunstancias Harry se habría reído de Voldemort y hasta habría considerado justicia divina que Tom Ryddle tuviese una infancia tan espantosa como la suya, pero después de haber vivido su dolor en carne propia el Gryffindor no podía evitar sentirse identificado con un niño que no le importaba a nadie y que había llegado a creer que jamás encontraría a alguien que le quisiese. Ese es el mayor temor de Voldemort, quedarse solo, y ahora que se ha enamorado de Malfoy está completamente aterrado.

Sentado en la oscuridad de su cuarto Harry pensó en lo injusto que era compartir una conexión mental con su enemigo, especialmente cuando esa dichosa conexión le mostraba cosas que le hacían simpatizar con él. Antes todo era más fácil, cuando Voldemort sólo era ese monstruo desalmado del que debíamos librarnos a toda costa. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que descubrir que Tom Ryddle era más complejo que eso? El chico de ojos verdes golpeó su almohada con frustración. Tommy el Llorón o no, Voldemort seguía siendo su enemigo y olvidarse de eso podría significar perder la guerra. Después de todo él era “el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso”.

Por otra parte también había que tomar en cuenta la visita que había recibido hacía un mes. _Ya veo lo protegido que estoy con los Dursley. No, definitivamente nadie puede encontrarme y colarse en mi cuarto en medio de la noche_ , pensó Harry con sorna. _Menos mal que lo único que quería era charlar, porque si no a estas alturas ya estarían organizando mi funeral_. Sin embargo Dumbledore aún no sabía nada sobre la visita, y él no pensaba decírselo hasta que tomase una decisión sobre la propuesta que le habían hecho. Sólo le quedaba una semana para decidir y Harry aún seguía tan confundido como al principio. Lo más probable era que se tratase de una trampa, así que lo lógico sería rechazarla, pero… Y era ese “pero” el que se había compinchado con los sueños de Voldemort para impedirle dormir una noche completa en todo el verano.

—Mi vida es un asco.


End file.
